This invention relates to improvements in cartons for dispensing disposable sheet materials such as facial tissues or paper towels either in moist or dry condition. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the opening through which interfolded facial tissues or the like are sequentially dispensed from a carton in which they are packaged.
This invention provides an improved sheet dispensing carton in which the dispensing opening thereof is initially covered with an impervious film having barrier properties and which is easily severable along a particular axis to form a slit therein through which the sheeted product may be dispensed. The invention comprises an improvement over dispensing cartons such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,097, which issued to J. D. Bates et al on Mar. 8, 1966. The Bates et al patent shows, in one embodiment, a carton for interfolded tissues wherein a film with a line of perforations therein covers the customary oval-shaped dispensing opening in the carton. The line of perforations in the film extends longitudinally of the medial axis of the opening between opposite ends thereof and severance of this perforate line of weakness forms a slit in the film through which the interfolded tissues may be sequentially dispensed, the opposed lips of the slit serving to restrain the issuing tissues and restrict them to one-at-a-time dispensing.
Although cartons made in accordance with the Bates et al disclosure display improved dispensing action over cartons of the prior art, the line of perforations required in the film seriously impairs its value as a barrier to ingress of dust and other contaminants and egress of fragrant scents or other volatile components of the packaged contents.
The construction of the present invention provides a uniaxially oriented film over the dispenser opening which is unimpaired in its barrier properties but which is easily ruptured to form a slit running in the direction of orientation of the film, which slit then serves as a restrictive dispensing opening in the same manner as that disclosed in Pat. No. 3,239,097, previously mentioned.